Free OC's!
by Emily0130
Summary: Title says it all! You can use any OC's in the chapter for your story! The only thing I ask, is that if you use my OC's, give me some credit for it. You know like 'OC's from Emily0130' or something along those lines. And don't forget to review! By the way, if you were wondering why I haven't posted in a while, is because someone reported me for it! Some people are mouse-brains.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here are my free OC's! Hope you enjoy!

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Emberhawk

Appearance: light brown tabby with green eyes

Gender: tom

Rank: deputy

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Mothpelt

Appearance: dark blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gender: She-cat

Rank: Medicine Cat

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Maplesplash

Appearance: dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Gender: she-cat

Rank:queen

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Aspenclaw

Appearance: thin gray mottled tom with large claws

Gender: tom

Rank:warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Beechwillow

Appearance: green-eyed tabby with a dark black pelt

Gender: she-cat

Rank:warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Fawnpelt

Appearance:small cream colored tabby with white speckles

Gender: she-cat

Rank: queen

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Jayfrost

Appearance: light colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Gender: she-cat

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Ashtail

Appearance:white pelted cat with a black tail

Gender: tom

Rank:medicine cat

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Kestrelwing

Appearance:white colored cat with gray splotches

Gender:she-cat

Rank:deputy

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Tawnytail

Appearance: white, brown and black colored cat

Gender: tom

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,** guys here are some more names and replies to my review. Ligerscool; thanks for using my names, I would love to read your story, so let me know when you publish it! (:**

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Darkfoot

Appearance: dark gray tabby with pale-gold eyes

Gender: tom

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Daisyheart

Appearance: small golden tabby with bright green eyes

Gender:she-cat

Rank:queen

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Stonetail

Appearance:light gray tom with blue eyes

Gender:tom

Rank: deputy

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Sedgefur

Appearance:orange tabby with amber eyes

Gender: she-cat

Rank:medicine cat

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Grasspelt

Appearance: black long-furred tom

Gender:tom

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Smokewind

Appearance:dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Gender:tom

Rank:deputy

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Brightflower

Appearance:Ginger tabby with blue eyes

Gender:she- cat

Rank:queen

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name:Crowtalon

Appearance:large, mottled black tom

Gender: tom

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name:Mistwillow

Appearance:cream tortoise-shell tom

Gender:tom

Rank:medicine cat

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Lostfoot

Appearance: black tom with a missing back foot

Gender:tom

Rank: elder


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, if I could get some more reviews for each chapter I'll start posting more OC's. Sorry if I sound needy, but some people have like 300 reviews per chapter! Lol just kidding. Some more reviews would be great, and if you could tell me if my OC's are already characters, that would also be great!**

**^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^**

Name: Birchspeck

Appearance: white she-cat with black flecks

Gender: she-cat

Rank: queen

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Sunheart

Appearance:large golden tom with bright green eyes

Gender:tom

Rank:deputy

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Eelslip

Appearance: silver-gray tabby

Gender: tom

Rank: medicine-cat

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Mudpool

Appearance: brown tabby with pale-blue eyes

Gender:tom

Rank:warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Fallenfeather

Appearance: light gray tabby with white splotches

Gender: she-cat

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Weaselstripe

Appearance: thin brown tabby

Gender: tom

Rank: deputy

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Perchfoot

Appearance: tawny speckled cat

Gender: tom

Rank:elder

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Weedpoppy

Appearance: orange tabby with yellow-amber eyes

Gender:she-cat

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Runningcreek

Appearance: dark gray tom with a white tail

Gender: tom

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Sundapple

Appearance: golden tabby with a white splotch behind her ear

Gender: she-cat

Rank: queen

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys so sorry for the mix up with with chapter one and three, but I fixed it and now** **here's the**** fourth one! Once again please tell me if you're going to uses my names, because I'd love to hear the story you're writing!**

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Skyfall **(A.N. Okay, I know this is a James Bond movie, but whatever)**

Appearance: light gray-blue tabby cat with blue eyes

Gender: male

Rank: medicine cat

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Maplesong

Appearance: dark brown tabby with green eyes

Gender: she-cat

Rank: queen

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Rosefall

Appearance: dark gray tabby with a white tail

Gender: she-cat

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name:Skyheart

Appearance: white tom with gray splotches

Gender: tom

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^.^|^..^

Name: Shadepetal

Appearance: yellow-eyed dark gray tabby

Gender: she-cat

Rank: queen

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Amberblaze

Appearance: light brown tabby with blue eyes

Gender: tom

Rank: deputy

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Thrushheart

Appearance: light brown tabby

Gender: tom

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Mistywillow

Appearance: white shimmery she-cat

Gender: she-cat

Rank: medicine cat

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Gorsethorn

Appearance: gray tabby with pale-gold eyes

Gender: tom

Rank: deputy

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Mousenose

Appearance: thin gray she-cat

Gender: she-cat

Rank: elder

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^


	5. Chapter 5

**Whats up guys, I got some new OC's for you to use! Just remember if you do use them tell me and give me credit. You know like "OC's from Emily0130" or something like that. Thanks guys hope you like.**

Name: Swiftcloud

Appearance: white she-cat with green eyes

Gender: she-cat

Rank: queen

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Rainspeck

Appearance: white tom with gray flecks

Gender: tom

Rank: medicine cat

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Finchtail

Appearance: orange-ginger tabby

Gender: she-cat

Rank: queen

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Featherheart

Appearance: black cat with bright yellow eyes

Gender: she-cat

Rank: deputy

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Timberspots

Appearance: brown tabby with white patches

Gender: tom

Rank:warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Bravesong **(A.N. If you do use this make him important because I like the name a lot)**

Appearance: large dark brown tabby

Gender: tom

Rank: deputy

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Sootbriar

Appearance: dark gray tabby with blue eyes

Gender: she-cat

Rank: medicine cat

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Owlshade

Appearance: gray tom with white paws

Gender: tom

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Tansycloud

Appearance: tawny thin she-cat

Gender: she-cat

Rank: elder

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Pikewatcher

Appearance: light gray tabby

Gender: tom

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^


	6. Chapter 6

**People, I seriously need some reviews, and please tell me if you use an OC.**

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Hawkflight

Appearance: light brown tabby

Gender: tom

Rank: deputy

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Wingshadow

Appearance: White cat with blue eyes

Gender: tom

Rank: medicine cat

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Cinderclaw

Appearance: silver cat with green eyes

Gender: she-cat

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Lilycloud

Appearance: gray tabby with yellow eyes

Gender: she-cat

Rank: queen

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Nightfrost

Appearance: black cat with light gray splotches

Gender: she-cat

Rank: deputy

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Nightfern

Appearance: dark long-furred cat

Gender: she-cat

Rank: medicine cat

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Whiteheart

Appearance: large white cat with amber eyes

Gender: tom

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Lighthawk

Appearance: small cream colored Cat with bright green eyes

Gender: she-cat

Rank: queen

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Adderfoot

Appearance: darn gray tabby with white splotches

Gender: tom

Rank: warrior

^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^

Name: Silverspots

Appearance: frail white cat with silver spots

Gender: she-cat

Rank: elder


	7. Chapter 7

**PEOPLE I AM REALLY FRIGGIN PISSED OFF AT THIS GUEST THAT REVIEWED MY STORY. THEY SAID THAT I SHOULD TAKE DOWN THIS STORY BECAUSE IT IS 'NON STORY CONTENT'. AND, IF I DIDNT TAKE IT DOWN, THEY WOULD REPORT ME PERSONALLY! WELL, BOO HOO, I AM SO SORRY YOUR FEELINGS ARE HURT! AND, IF YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW MY STORY SAYING SOMETHING CRAPPY THAN AT LEAST, GROW A PAIR, AND SIGN IN AS YOUR OWN ACCOUNT! IM SORRY THAT IM USING INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE, BUT IM GOING TO GET REPORTED ANWAY, SO WHAT'S THE POINT? AND SOMEONE ELSE REVIEWED THAT DIDNT SIGN IN CAUSE THEY'RE A SISSY, AND TOLD ME, THAT PEOLPE AREN'T GOING TO GIVE ME CREDIT FOR THE NAMES, BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A COPYRIGHT ON IT. SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL? AND THEY SAID THAT THEY WERE GOING TO REPORT IT BECAUSE IT WASNT A STORY. REALLY GUYS? IM GIVING THESE AWAY OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART, AND I ONLY GET TWO GOOD REVIEWS THAT ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING NICE. SO REPORT THIS STORY IF YOU FEEL LIKE BEING AN IDIOT, SEE IF I GIVE A CRAP. CAUSE IF YOU DO, I'LL JUST KEEP REPOSTING IT UNTIL YOU BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT OF YOUR THICK SKULL. OH, WAIT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BRAINS LEFT CAUSE YOU SUCK! Anyway, that was the aggressive side that took over, but I'm seriously mad right now. And this chapter will have the most OC's ever posted, so if you need OC's you should get them now, before it gets reported.**

^..^

Name: Redstrike

Rank: deputy

Appearance: reddish tabby tom

^..^

Name: Leopardclaw

Rank: warrior

Appearance: spotted leopard-like she-cat with blue eyes

^..^

Name: Mothfall

Rank: medicine cat

Appearance: light brown tabby she-cat

^..^

Name: Timberflight

Rank: warrior

Appearance: dark brown tabby

^..^

Name: Birchsong

Rank: queen

Appearance: soft white she-cat with black flecks

^..^

Name: Crowface

Rank: warrior

Appearance: thin, green eyed black tom

^..^

Name: Meadowspirit

Appearance: honey colored she-cat

Rank: Queen

^..^

Name: Frogfern

Appearance: tortoise-shell tom

Rank: medicine cat

^..^

Name: Lionfrost

Appearance: beige tom with green eyes

Rank: deputy

^..^

Name: Mottlefang

Appearance: dark gray ruffled tom

Rank: elder

^..^

Name: Tumblestorm

Appearance: brown tabby tom

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Sandybird

Appearance: beige she-cat with yellow eyes

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Ashbee

Appearance: black tom with a white tuft

Rank: medicine cat

^..^

Name: Scorchhawk

Appearance: black tom with a reddish tail tip

Rank: deputy

^..^

Name: Hollytuft

Appearance: ginger she-cat

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Tansymist

Appearance: tawny she-cat with blue eyes

Rank: queen

^..^

Name: Owlbranch

Appearance: dark brown tabby tom

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Shredclaw

Appearance:long furred tom with yellow eyes

Rank: deputy

^..^

Name: Prickleberry

Appearance: mottled dark gray tom

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Dawnleap

Appearance: orange tabby she-cat

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Iceclaw

Appearance: white she-cat with icy eyes

Rank: queen

^..^

Name: Shorttail

Appearance: gray tom with a small tail

Rank: elder

^..^

Name: Tangleshade

Appearance: beige, white and black tom

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Eaglewhisker

Appearance: dark brown tom with a white throat

Rank: medicine cat

^..^

Name: Lightninghawk

Appearance: brown tabby, with a white streak down his flank

Rank: deputy

^..^

Name: Sedgefur

Appearance: bluish she-cat

Rank: queen

^..^

Name: Beetlefoot

Appearance: orange tabby tom

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Thornfang

Appearance: large white tom with green eyes

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Russettail

Appearance: rusty brown tom with yellow eyes

Rank: elder

^..^

Name: Mothheart

Appearance: gray she-cat with white paws

Rank: queen

^..^

Name: Sheepflower

Appearance: fuzzy white she-cat

Rank: medicine cat

^..^

Name: Minnowsong

Appearance: small gray tom with white paws and tail tip

Rank: medicine cat

^..^

Name: Lilyripple

Appearance: small golden brown she-cat

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Quickskip

Appearance: swift white tom with beige patches

Rank: deputy

^..^

Name: Grayfeather

Appearance: gray she-cat with a white belly

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Shrewtalon

Appearance: ginger tom with green eyes

Rank: deputy

^..^

Name: Songsnow

Appearance: white colored she-cat

Rank: queen

^..^

Name: Mapledrop

Appearance: rusty brown she-cat

Rank: warrior

^..^

**So, that's all the OC's I got, and probably all of the ones, that you'll get from me. And, I do have a story on this page, so it is not 'non-story content'. **

**There once lived a ThunderClan cat, who lived well in the thriving forest. However, the other Clans, were suffering from food loss, and so the tom decided to give away a small portion fresh-kill he had caught, to the other clans. It was against the Warrior Code, but he couldn't just let them starve, right? Starclan wouldnt be too angry if he prevented a Clan from starvation. But he was wrong, and the leader of ThunderClan, soon found out what he was doing, and exiled him for it. Now, he is a silent loner, that still gives away fresh-kill to the starving clans. **

**The End. **

**If you didn't get how that related to my situation, I'm sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing, and I want to thank Peyton0130 for standing up for me. But seriously, Peyton I can stand up for myself. Idgit. Inside joke, between my sis, but if you are part of the Fandom you would get it. And I would like to thank Leopardbreath, for reviewing and thanking me for posting this. And, yes Leopardbreath, I understand, you're busy, so I'm totally fine if you wait until summer break to publish it. **

^..^

Name: Mossnose

Appearance: reddish tom with an injured leg

Rank: elder

^..^

Name: Reedgorse

Appearance: heavy tabby tom with green eyes

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Shimmerpool

Appearance: silver tabby she-cat

Rank: medicine cat

^..^

Name: Spiderfall

Appearance: black beady-eyed tom

Rank: deputy

^..^

Name: Driftpool

Appearance: soft white she-cat

Rank: queen

^..^

Name: Poppyslip

Appearance: brown tabby she-cat

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Hickoryburr

Appearance: brown tabby tom with white patches

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Lakespirit

Appearance: bluish gray she-cat with green eyes

Rank: queen

^..^

Name: Toadstrike

Appearance: mottled gray tom

Rank: deputy

^..^

Name: Pinemouse

Appearance: small white tom with gray patches

Rank: medicine cat

^..^

Name: Meadowheart

Appearance: beige she-cat with yellow deep blue eyes

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Smokewatcher

Appearance: dark gray tom with lighter patches

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Shortgorse

Appearance: small-limbed tom with orange eyes

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Herontail

Appearance: white she-cat with black stripes

Rank: queen

^..^


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I give you guys the OC's I just want to say something. I owe some of you an apology. I was cruel to some of the reviewers, and it caused a lot of drama. So, if any of you were in any way offended, I am sorry. I'm trying to be the better person here, and give you an apology. This isn't suppose to be a website of hate. Its not Facebook here. It is Fanfiction. With that being said, I just want to give these OC's to you guys without anything bad going on. Forgive and forget okay? Hopefully we can get off to a better start. With that being said, I will not take down this page.**

**P.S. A guest reviewed saying that my OC's are bad, and have short descriptions, with no personality. So, I will now be adding personality to it with a better description, and better names. Also eye color will be added**

Name: Tansydust

Appearance: dark brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and paws

Eye Color: blue

Personality: very kind-hearted amd protective of her kits

Rank: queen

^..^

Name: Wildfrost

Appearance: dark gray tom with a light gray patch around his muzzle

Eye Color:amber

Personality: grouchy, but willing to share stories with kits

Rank:elder

^..^

Name: Cloudheart

Appearance: massive white tom with long shaggy fur, and gray ears and paws

Eye Color:green

Personality: very stressed at times, and very ambitious

Rank: deputy

^..^

Name: Flamestrike

Appearance: Ginger tabby tom with white paws and tuft

Eye Color: green

Personality:very fun to be around, but serious during battle

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Ryestem

Appearance: Sandy colored mottled tom, with white patches

Eye Color: light green

Personality: harsh around apprentices

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Silverwing

Appearance: small silver tabby she-cat with a white tail tip

Eye Color: deep blue

Personality:adventurous and sneaky

Rank: medicine cat

^..^

Name: Moonstorm

Appearance: dark brown tabby tom with a white splotch on the back of his head

Eye Color: light blue

Personality:

Rank:

^..^

Name: Breezeleaf

Appearance: soft-pelted gray tabby she-cat

Eye Color: yellow

Personality: strict but very kind at heart

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Slateskip

Appearance: very dark gray shabby tom

Eye Color: amber

Personality: very strong-willed (or stubborn)

Rank: deputy

^..^

Name: Rubblefoot

Appearance: gray tom with light gray spots

Eye Color: blue

Personality: happy and fun, but serious when duty calls.

Rank: warrior

^..^

**Sorry there was so little of them, but now they have a much better description. So I hope this chapter didn't offend anyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi folks, I'm back with some more OC'S, and this time I will be adding five cats outside the clans. (Loners, Kittypets, and rogues.) So, here it goes!**

**^..^**

Name: Leafwhisker

Appearance: long-furred gray she-cat with white paws

Personality: kindhearted but ambitious

Eye Color: light blue

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Heronfeather

Appearance: thin light brown tom with short fur

Personality: bossy and nosey

Eye Color: amber

Rank: deputy

^..^

Name: Fawndapple

Appearance: brown she-cat with white flecks on her back legs

Personality: protective of her kits, and kind

Eye Color: dark green

Rank: queen

^..^

Name: Echofall

Appearance: white she-cat with black stripes

Personality: kind, but stressed at times

Eye Color: yellow

Rank: medicine cat

^..^

Name: Eaglemask

Appearance: dark brown tabby tom with white legs

Personality: arrogant, but kind to his mate and kits

Eye Color: yellow

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Larksky

Appearance: light gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Personality: kind but very mischievous.

Eye Color: orange

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Cloudshine

Appearance: fluffy white tom with black paws and ear tips

Personality: funny and playful

Eye Color: dark green

Rank: medicine cat

^..^

Name: Palefang

Appearance: white tom with dark gray patches

Personality: friendly and popular

Eye Color: yellow

Rank: warrior

^..^

Name: Curlfoot

Appearance: old white tom with a curled foot

Personality: bossy at times, but happy around kits

Eye Color: gray

Rank: elder

^..^

Name: Sedgetail

Appearance: orange tabby she-cat with white paws

Personality: sometimes arrogant but friendly

Eye Color: yellow

Rank: queen

^..^

Cats Outside the Clans

^..^

Name: Ginger

Appearance: orange tabby tom with a white tail

Eye Color: green

Rank: Kittypet

^..^

Name: Boots

Appearance: White she-cat with black paws

Eye Color: yellow

Rank: loner

^..^

Name: Fuzz

Appearance: fluffy black tom

Eye Color: Green

Rank: loner

^..^

Name: Willow

Appearance: cream colored she-cat with white patches

Eye Color: blue

Rank: rogue

^..^

Name: Spook

Appearance: black tom with a white tuft

Eye Color: orange

Rank: rogue


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, this is the last chapter that will be posted for 'Free OC's'. There will be no OC's on this chapter, and I will explain it now.**

** No one likes this story. I mean sure, some people do, and I respect those of you that do, but for the most part, I get more flames than praise. Most of the people that take my OC's don't give me credit anyway. I tried to be nice and give away my OC's, but you guys just through them away. Then, I apologized for being rude, and you didn't except it. I don't need this kind of stress in my life. If you wanna leave a bad review be my guest. Sorry if you needed OC's, and I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to continue. But one of the recent flaming reviews, pushed me over the edge. I can't do this anymore, and I'm terribly sorry if you enjoyed these OC's, but I cannot continue. With that being said, I am not going to delete this story, unless it gets reported. I'm just letting you, there will no longer be any free OC's. If you are in dire need of them, PM me and we can work something out. As for now, I'm sorry and thanks to those who did not flame.**


End file.
